


a new year's eve not soon forgotten

by rainstxrmkisses



Series: stray kids x ateez [3]
Category: ATEEZ (Band), Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bottom Lee Felix (Stray Kids), But Mostly Plot, Fluff and Smut, Lee Felix is Whipped (Stray Kids), M/M, New Year's Eve, New Year's Smut, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Soft sex, Top Park Seonghwa, seonghwa is a good boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:28:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28463121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainstxrmkisses/pseuds/rainstxrmkisses
Summary: Lee Felix is not a slut. He just doesn't feel the need to be romantically attached to his sex partner, that's all. He's spent countless holidays and special occasions with strangers or even friends with benefits, and normally he’s fine with that. But with New Years coming up, Felix realizes he finally has someone he actually cares about to spend the night with, Park Seonghwa.
Relationships: Lee Felix (Stray Kids)/Park Seonghwa
Series: stray kids x ateez [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2010052
Comments: 10
Kudos: 75





	a new year's eve not soon forgotten

**Author's Note:**

> i started this yesterday i can't believe i actually finished it before new years!! hope everyone likes this addition to the stray kids x ateez agenda, it's personally one of my favorite ships <33 enjoy!!

Lee Felix is not a slut. He just doesn't feel the need to be romantically attached to his sex partner, that's all. He's had boyfriends and even a girlfriend or two, but they've never worked out well for him. So he just fucks and moves on. He knows what people say about him, but he can't really be bothered to care. 

He's spent countless holidays and special occasions with strangers or even friends with benefits, and normally he’s fine with that. His friends and family are used to him bringing a different person home every time. 

But with New Years coming up, Felix realizes he finally has someone he actually cares about to spend the night with, Park Seonghwa. Park Seonghwa, the man Felix has been spending almost every moment of free time with. Park Seonghwa, the history major with an interest in dance and music. Park Seonghwa, the junior who works in the library coffee shop and slips Felix free scones on Friday mornings. 

Felix met Seonghwa in a modern dance class in the first semester of his sophomore year, and they immediately hit it off. It was almost embarrassing how fast Felix fell for the older. And from what Felix can tell, Seonghwa has fallen for him too.

In the days leading up to New Years, Felix spends too much time to measure fantasizing about how the night will go. Because of how much he likes Seonghwa, they haven't gone lower than the belt yet. Felix doesn't want to ruin the budding relationship, despite his intense desire to jump Seonghwa's bones. The closest they've gotten to fucking was at Seonghwa’s place a week or so after they started seeing each other.

Felix was on Seonghwa’s lap while they sat on the couch, and he had his hands fisted in the older's shirt and his knees on either side of Seonghwa's thighs. There was a movie playing on the TV across from them, but both of them stopped paying attention to it a while ago. 

After a moment of staring into each other’s eyes, Seonghwa threaded his fingers into Felix’s hair and closed the distance between their mouths. Felix relaxed against Seonghwa’s body, completely letting him take control. The groans that came from deep in the older’s throat as he nipped at the younger's lips sent tingles down Felix’s spine.

Felix parted his lips slightly, allowing Seonghwa to slip his tongue in. Seonghwa explored Felix’s mouth, occasionally sucking lightly on his boyfriend’s lips. Slowly, Seonghwa started moving his lips to the corner of Felix’s mouth and across his jaw, sucking a mark here and there. Felix let out little gasps and moans as his grip tightened on Seonghwa’s shirt, thoroughly enjoying the attention.

Seonghwa arrived at Felix’s neck, sucking the darkest mark yet near the younger’s ear. The possessive growl from Seonghwa was delicious, and the older started leaving open mouthed kisses down his neck. He stopped at Felix’s collarbone and left another dark hickey which made Felix moan in his ear. 

A smirk tugged at the corners of Seonghwa’s mouth as Felix shyly slipped his hands under the older’s shirt. His small fingers traced Seonghwa’s defined stomach and made their way up to his chest. Seonghwa slid his hand down to rest at Felix’s lower back, almost touching his butt.

“Can I unbutton these?” Seonghwa asked, bringing his other hand to the button on Felix’s jeans.

Felix nodded slowly, but furrowed his brow as Seonghwa slowly undid the button to his pants. He wanted Seonghwa so badly, but he wasn't sure if he was ready to get more intimate with the older. Felix liked Seonghwa so much more than anyone he has before, and he wanted to take it slow so he wouldn't ruin it. He didn't want this to turn into another one time fuck, he wanted to be with Seonghwa for more than just sex.

As the thoughts were whirring around Felix’s head, he felt his boyfriend's hands still. Felix looked up into Seonghwa’s eyes, and the older’s face turned concerned as he took in the uncertain expression Felix was making. 

“Baby, what’s wrong?” Seonghwa asked softly, immediately taking his hand from Felix’s underwear and bringing it to cup his cheek. “Did I do something wrong?” 

“No, no, it's not you!” Felix said quickly. “It's just…”

“What is it? You can tell me, love,” Seonghwa assured him.

“I'm not sure if I'm ready for that yet,” Felix whispered, looking down and pulling his hands into his lap, wringing them slightly. 

“Look at me, baby,” Seonghwa said, bringing his fingers under Felix’s chin and tilting it up. “That's totally okay, we don't have to do anything you don't want to do.”

“But if you want to-”

“It doesn't matter what I want,” Seonghwa interrupted him. “If you're not comfortable with it, we won't do it. Your comfort always comes first, okay?”

“Thank you,” Felix whispered, giving Seonghwa a small smile. “I just want to take things slow, you know? I just like you _so much_ I don't want to mess it up.”

“I understand, love,” Seonghwa replied, smiling back and kissing Felix’s cheek. “I like you too.”

They ended up watching another movie and cuddling for the rest of the night. That was the moment that Felix knew he was done for. He had found someone that not only didn't care about how much he slept around in the past, but was willing to move at his pace as well. Too many times he'd tried this in the past only to be met with the realization that most people only cared about getting into his pants or were turned off by his body count.

But not Seonghwa. Seonghwa understood him, and cared about what he wanted. But now, Felix feels ready for the next step. Butterflies appear in his stomach every time he thinks about it, and he feels like he did before he lost his virginity. Seonghwa makes him feel sixteen again, like he's the main character of a teenage romance movie.

And to make it even more cliche, Seonghwa invited him to a New Year's eve party at his place. It's nothing crazy, just their combined friend groups and some others, but Felix is filled with excitement just thinking about it. He wants to ring in the New Year by kissing (and maybe later, fucking) his boyfriend surrounded by their friends. 

Before he knows it, the day is upon him. He goes over to his best friend Chan’s apartment a couple hours before the party to get ready. Chan doesn't need that time to get ready because he's pretty low maintenance, but he always indulges in Felix’s desire to look perfect. Oh, and it helps that Chan’s roommate has a lot of expensive makeup he lets Felix use.

When Felix gets to their apartment and knocks on the door, he hears a muffled, “It's open!” before he walks in. He makes a beeline for Chan’s room, only to find that he's not there. Felix moves to Minho’s room in confusion. Minho is sitting at his vanity doing his makeup, but Chan is nowhere to be seen.

“Hey, Minho!” Felix greets, sitting down on the edge of Minho’s bed. “Where’s Chan?”

“What, am I not good enough for you?” Minho says, looking at Felix through the mirror and raising an eyebrow.

“That's not what I meant-”

“I know, sweetheart, I'm pulling your chain,” Minho laughs. “Chan went ahead early, he wanted to help Hongjoong and Seonghwa get set up. Although between you and me, I'm sure he just wanted some time with Hongjoong before they were surrounded by other people.”

“Ah, of course,” Felix says, nodding. He forgot that Chan’s boyfriend was roommates with Seonghwa, which was quite the coincidence when he thought about it.

“Want me to do your makeup?” Minho asks as he puts the finishing touches on his face.

“Yes, please!” 

Felix finds comfort in getting his makeup done, especially by Minho. He's not as close to the english major as he is with Chan, but they get along well and Minho is basically the mom friend of their group. It doesn't take long for Felix to spill all his anxieties about tonight.

“I think you should go for it,” Minho says simply. “From what you've told me and what I’ve seen, fucking won't change anything for the worse.”

“You think so?”

“Yeah! Honestly, if anything it'll make things better,” Minho says.

Felix nods, mulling that over. Minho’s probably right, why would fucking change anything? He smiles to himself as Minho finishes his makeup. He's going to finally take that step.

When Felix and Minho arrive at Seonghwa’s place, there's already a fair few people there. Felix recognizes Seonghwa’s friend Yunho, who's in his dance class, talking to Hyunjin, with Jisung not far away at the punch bowl with Jeongin and someone he remembers hanging around Yunho, Mingi. There's a couple other friends of Seonghwa that he doesn't recognize, and Felix sees Chan in the corner making out with Hongjoong. Minho’s suspicions were correct, then.

Some of Chan and Changbin’s jock friends are here too, Felix notes. Lucas and Johnny, who are on the football team and frequent the gym Chan works at, Wonho, who's just a plain gym rat, and someone named Jongho who Felix knows is also friends with Seonghwa.

Minho spots some of his english major friends and wanders over to them, and Felix starts looking for Seonghwa. He finally finds his boyfriend in the kitchen, preparing some last minute food. 

“Hey, babe!” Felix says, walking up to wrap his arms around Seonghwa’s waist.

“Hi! You made it!” Seonghwa exclaims, spinning around to kiss Felix.

Felix melts into Seonghwa, bouncing up on his tiptoes to put his arms around Seonghwa’s neck. The older places his own hands on Felix’s waist and squeezes lightly. Before they could deepen the kiss, Seonghwa pulls away and presses their foreheads together.

“It's good to see you,” Seonghwa says.

“We saw each other a couple days ago, silly!” Felix giggles.

“I know, I was just thinking about you a lot today,” Seonghwa replies, reaching up to tuck a stray hair behind Felix’s ear.

“Really? Me too, actually,” Felix says shyly. 

“Oh?” Seonghwa raises an eyebrow. “Care to share?”

Felix decides now is the time to be bold. He gives Seonghwa a cheeky smile before leaning up so his mouth is close to Seonghwa’s ear.

“I was thinking about how much I want to touch you,” Felix whispers as he places his hand on Seonghwa’s chest.

“What a coincidence,” Seonghwa says, giving Felix’s hips a squeeze. “Me too.”

“Oh yeah?” Felix says. “Where do you want to touch me, Seonghwa?” 

At this, Seonghwa practically growls. Heat starts pooling in Felix’s gut as Seonghwa’s hand drifts down the curve of his hips.

“Here.”

He digs his fingers into Felix’s ass.

“And here.”

He brings his other hand to wrap around Felix’s neck.

“Among other places.”

Felix spends a moment just leaning into Seonghwa’s touch, before deciding to tease his boyfriend a bit.

“I'll let you touch whatever you want if you behave,” Felix says in a sultry voice. “Let's enjoy the party, babe.”

With that, Felix slips out of Seonghwa’s grasp and turns to leave the kitchen. He glances back for a second, and the look on his boyfriend's face is priceless. Felix just laughs and holds his hand out, which Seonghwa takes. He pulls Seonghwa out of the kitchen and back into the thick of the party, pleased with himself.

While the two of them had been in the kitchen, more people had arrived. There’s now a fair amount of people present, and someone had turned on some music. People were dancing and drinking everywhere, and Felix was in his element. He _loves_ parties, and now he gets to be with Seonghwa at one.

Felix turns to his boyfriend, who had grabbed them both a drink. They join the fray, floating between the different groups of people. After a while, Felix decides he wants to dance. He pulls Seonghwa to their own little space, and leans against him.

“Seonghwa, dance with me?” Felix asks, looking up into Seonghwa’s eyes.

“Of course, love!”

Felix smiles, and places a hand on Seonghwa’s shoulder before clasping his other hand with Seonghwa’s. Seonghwa looks surprised for a second, as the song that's playing is nowhere near a slow dance song, but then he shakes his head and puts his free hand on Felix’s waist.

And then they slow dance to an early 2000s hip hop beat. Felix’s smile is huge the whole time, not caring that everyone is staring. He wants to be close to Seonghwa, and the song choice will not stop him. Seonghwa is laughing, but doesn't try to pull away.

Felix feels himself falling again when he hears Seonghwa laugh. He's beautiful, with his eyes sparkling and cheeks rosy. Seonghwa’s laughter is also contagious, so soon Felix is laughing too. They sway with each other slowly, laughing to themselves in their own little world.

After a while, Felix realizes it's almost midnight. He looks up at Seonghwa before pulling the older away from all the people. He finds his way to Seonghwa’s bedroom and enters. Felix closes the door behind them and when he turns around Seonghwa pushes him back against the wood.

Seonghwa leans down and kisses Felix, and Felix feels like he's floating. Their hands are roaming across each other’s bodies, groping anywhere they can reach like teenagers in the dark. Felix feels those butterflies return in his stomach, and he reaches up to grip Seonghwa’s shirt.

“Seonghwa, I want you,” Felix breathes, and Seonghwa exhales sharply.

“Fuck, Lix, I want you too,” Seonghwa says, and yanks Felix forward to throw him on the bed.

Felix lands on the bed and Seonghwa follows, crawling up to loom over him. Seonghwa leans down to kiss him again, reaching down to palm Felix through his jeans. Felix bucks up into Seonghwa’s hand, which makes the older smirk. Seonghwa’s hands make their way to the waistband of Felix’s pants and he tugs slightly, but he pauses.

“Can I take these off of you?” Seonghwa asks gently, looking down into Felix’s eyes.

“Please,” Felix whines.

And he does. Seonghwa pulls Felix’s pants and underwear off gently, before quickly shedding his own. Felix spends a solid few seconds just staring at Seonghwa. Just like the man himself, his cock is beautiful. He doesn't think he's ever described a cock in that way, but this _was_ Seonghwa he was talking about.

Seonghwa leans down to kiss Felix again before reaching over to his nightstand. He rummages in the drawer for a second before pulling out a bottle of lube. Seonghwa is about to pour some on his fingers but Felix stops him.

“You don't need to prep me, I, uhm, did it before I left,” Felix says shyly.

“Fuck,” Seonghwa curses after a moment of silence. “That's so hot, baby. You wanted to be ready for me?”

“Yeah, wanna be good for you,” Felix says, looking up at Seonghwa through his lashes, fully aware of the effect he's having on his boyfriend. 

Seonghwa curses again before leaning down and capturing Felix’s lips in a bruising kiss. This is different from their earlier kisses, it's hungry and demanding. Felix fully opens his mouth to allow Seonghwa in, letting his boyfriend completely dominate his mouth. He feels Seonghwa’s hand drift to his cock while they make out, giving it a few harsh strokes and making him moan. 

It doesn't take long for Felix to become a writhing mess under Seonghwa. No one else has ever made him feel like this so quickly, and part of him wishes he had done this sooner. But he's here now, and _fuck_ he wants Seonghwa so bad.

“Ready, baby?” Seonghwa says as he lines up at Felix’s entrance, shaking Felix out of his thoughts.

“Fuck yes,” Felix says without hesitation. 

Seonghwa slowly starts pushing in, and Felix feels like his whole body is on fire. Seonghwa isn't even fully inside him yet and Felix is moaning like a porn star. The older isn't much quieter, groaning as he bottoms out. Felix reaches up to put his arms around Seonghwa’s neck, pulling him closer into another kiss.

It's just as good as Felix imagined. He realizes he's never _made love_ with someone, just casually fucked, and that's what this is. Seonghwa starts thrusting, and Felix feels himself slipping farther and farther into the pleasure. Being fucked by someone who you trust and care about is a completely new, but welcome, feeling. Felix just wants to get lost in Seonghwa’s eyes, his body, his words. 

One of Seonghwa’s hands comes up to grip Felix’s neck, and Felix moans. Seonghwa isn't even applying more than just a tiny bit of pressure, but Felix loves it. 

“You feel so _good,_ baby,” Seonghwa says as he moves his hand back to supporting him above Felix and picks up the pace of his thrusts. “You're made for me.”

All Felix can do is nod, afraid of what his voice will sound like if he speaks. He tightens his grip around Seonghwa’s neck, holding him close. With Seonghwa’s arms encasing him and his body pressing down on top of him, Felix feels so safe. He never wants to let go of this feeling, this euphoria.

Felix pulls his head back slightly to look into Seonghwa’s eyes, and knows that his boyfriend feels the same way. Felix can feel himself getting close as he gazes into his lover’s piercing eyes. Seonghwa is obviously close too, as his thrusts are starting to become erratic and his moans getting louder. At this point Seonghwa finds Felix’s prostate, brushing against it oh so deliciously.

Outside the room, Felix hears faint shouting. He strains to make out what it was, and he realizes everyone is counting down. By the time both of them realize that's what's happening, the count is already at five.

_Five!_

Felix buries his face into Seonghwa’s neck, no longer able to look him in the eye as he can feel heat rising in his gut.

_Four!_

Seonghwa thrusts a few more times before pulling out and cumming on Felix’s thighs, moaning out the younger’s name.

_Three!_

Felix follows as Seonghwa pumps his cock a few times, cumming with a cry. 

_Two!_

Seonghwa leans back down and brushes their noses together, before saying the words that Felix didn't know he needed to hear.

“I love you.”

_One!_

Felix’s eyes widen with surprise before he replies with a grin.

“I love you too.”

_Happy New Year!_

As the shouting outside reaches a crescendo, Felix smashes his lips against Seonghwa’s, kissing him with all the words that he can't bring himself to say. He wants Seonghwa to know how much he means to him. And Seonghwa does. Seonghwa meets him where he is and kisses him with all the same feeling.

By the time they pull apart Felix is gasping for air, but he doesn’t care. He could kiss Seonghwa until he was blue in the face. As they catch their breath, Felix just stares at Seonghwa, taking in every last perfection and flaw alike. Seonghwa notices, and smiles.

“Whatcha looking at, love?”

“You,” Felix responds simply, giggling. “You're just so pretty.”

“Not as pretty as you,” Seonghwa counters. 

Felix just laughs and kisses him again. He can hear everyone celebrating outside, and part of him wants to go join them. 

But for now, he just wants to kiss his boyfriend.


End file.
